


this girl is on fire

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of switching bodies with Buffy, Faith switches bodies with Willow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this girl is on fire

"I want my body back," Willow (in Faith's body) gritted out. She leaned in, ready to use all of Faith's slayer strength against her own body if needed.

Faith just looked at her with haunted eyes, large and lost. It was disturbing to see that look on her own face. 

"I don't want this," Faith said, voice cracking.

Willow stared at her.

Faith started shaking, angrily. "I don't want this kind of power!" she yelled at Willow, almost an accusation.

Willow let out a breath slowly. This was worse that she thought. "Faith. _What did you do?_ "

Faith shook her head. "I never would have... if I had known you had this ... darkness inside you."

"It's not _from me,_ " Willow said, but Faith made a face; she didn't believe Willow, and when it came down to it, Willow didn't believe her own words either.

"Fine," Willow sighed. "I can switch us back. Give me your hand."

Faith looked... scared. (Willow didn't remember seeing Faith ever look like that).

"Give me your hand," Willow ordered.

Their hands met, shoulder height, fingers intertwined.

"Repeat after me," Willow said, and repeated a Latin spell, and Faith (using the power in Willow) spoke the words and sent a light shooting into the room, knocking both of them onto the floor, back in their rightful bodies.

Faith got up first, and started walking toward the door. She avoided looking at Willow.

"Faith." Faith turned to face her. "You shouldn't come back to Sunnydale." 

Faith nodded. "Good luck, Willow," she said before she left. She sounded like she meant it.

Willow sat on the floor, wondering why Faith thought she'd need good luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Alicia Keys' song.
> 
> For this prompt at commentfic on lj: Buffyverse. In 'This Year's Girl', Faith swaps bodies with someone else.


End file.
